


Band of Helljumpers (Idea)

by enji_benjy



Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Helljumpers, ODST - Freeform, UNSC
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-28
Updated: 2021-02-28
Packaged: 2021-03-12 07:07:07
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 622
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29755917
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enji_benjy/pseuds/enji_benjy
Summary: This story follows a squad of ODSTs from enlistment through training and their first missions during the Insurrection all the way through the Human/Covenant war.This is my idea for a Halo story.I first posted this idea on AO3 on 2021-02-28
Kudos: 1





	Band of Helljumpers (Idea)

# Band of Helljumpers

**Idea by:** Enji-Benjy  
**Written by:** no one yet

**Universe:** Halo

**Summary:** This story follows a squad of ODSTs from enlistment through training and their first missions during the Insurrection all the way through the Human/Covenant war.

**Ships:** None.

Below is the outline of my ideas for this story. I sadly lack the imagination or ability to write an actual story.

If someone else wants to take all or part of this idea and write a story around it, go ahead. Just let me know, so I can read it, and comment on this story so others can find it too.

******

## Act 1

#### Prologue

Split into sections, each section following a different character as they decide to join the ODSTs.

Some might just want to get away from home, some might have lost family or friends to the Insurrection, some might come from military families and be expected to sign up. Maybe one is already in the military, Marines, Army, Navy, and decide to transfer/reenlist with the ODSTs.

#### Training

Following our characters from basic training all the way through to being given their first assignment.

## Act 2

#### The Insurrection

Follow the company through a number of engagements and campaigns against the Insurrectionist movement.

This arc can be, towards the end, interspersed with news bulletins/intelligence reports saying that contact with the agricultural colony world of Harvest has been lost, and it is suspected that Insurrectionist activity is to blame.

Perhaps our company is even part of the force assembled to retake the colony from the Insurrectionists.

## Act 3

#### The Human/Covenant War

So, Harvest wasn’t overrun by Insurrectionists after all…

This war was 28 years long, there are a lot of battles our company of ODSTs can be involved in.

During this time they could even still have the occasional engagement with Insurrectionists as well.

## Act 4

#### Post War/Insurrection

With the end of the Human/Covenant War and the destruction of the Flood, the Insurrection picks back up along with the ongoing conflict with the Covenant Remnant and the Banished.

## Act 5

#### …

I REALLY don’t like the path Halo 5 is taking us down and Infinity is continuing but you can continue the story into this era and beyond.

******

## AN

I originally thought of this as a TV series in the vein of HBO’s Band of Brothers. To follow a company of Helljumpers from enlistment/training all the way through to the end of the Human/Covenant War.

‘Officially’ the ODSTs are just another branch of the UNSC Marine Corps I believe, though they also state it as being a successor to the British Special Air Service (SAS), and a lot of fanfiction authors lean more into this by having the ODSTs be volunteers drawn from other branches of the UNSC. These volunteers then have to pass Selection and undergo further training before earning their place as a Trooper.

I quite like this version of the Helljumpers, as I think it helps to differentiate the ODSTs from regular marines, otherwise it’s just their armour and means of entering the battlefield that’s different.

As is the nature of war, not to mention the ODSTs unique method of battlefield entry, that there will be casualties. Some of these will be injuries that will see the trooper out of action while they heal up before being sent back to their unit, sometimes even with a new prosthetic or flash-cloned limb. Other times a trooper will die and need to be replaced.

Sometimes these replacements will be in the form of ‘green’ troops fresh from training, other times they will be survivors of other units that get folded together to make a full strength unit again.

Enji-Benjy

___---***The End***---___


End file.
